ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jean DeWolff
Jean DeWolff is a fictional police detective appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. She functions as a supporting character in particular titles featuring Spider-Man. Publication history Jean DeWolff first appeared in Marvel Team-Up #48-51 (August–November 1976), and was created by Bill Mantlo and Sal Buscema. She was one of the few supporting cast members in Marvel Team-Up. Comics journalist Jonathan Miller described Jean DeWolff as "a secondary character that could facilitate a sense of continuity [in Marvel Team-Up], someone who knew only the costumed side of Peter's personality, and yet had a genuine relationship with him. Hard-edged and no-nonsense, DeWolff usually made her entrance in her vintage roadster, cigarette dangling from the corner of her mouth, a modern, post-feminist take on the classic tough-guy heroes of Dashiell Hammett and Mickey Spillane." The character subsequently appeared in Marvel Team-Up #60-62 (August–October 1977), #65-66 (January–February 1978), #72 (August 1978), #88 (December 1979), Ms. Marvel #6-7 (June–July 1977), The Amazing Spider-Man #226 (March–April 1982), #239 (April 1983), The Spectacular Spider-Man #103 (June 1985), and #107 (October 1985). The character made posthumous appearances in The Sensational She-Hulk #53 (July 1993), Venom Super Special #1 (August 1995), and Spider-Man/Human Torch #4 (June 2005). Jean DeWolff received an entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #17, and The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Spider-Man #1 (2005) and The Official Handbook of the Ultimate Marvel Universe: Fantastic Four and Spider-Man #1 (2005). Fictional character biography Jean DeWolff experienced a problematic childhood, with the rejection she suffered from her father, former Commissioner Phillip DeWolff, her mother's disapproval of Jean following in her father's and later her beloved stepfather, Carl's footsteps as a cop, and the loss of her brother Brian in the line of police duty. Still determined to make her living with the police force, she became a tough, unrelenting captain for the NYPD in order to prove to her father that she could survive as a woman in a man's world. She notably preferred clothing and cars from the 1930s era.Marvel Team-Up #49 In the course of her work, Jean became acquainted with and befriended Spider-Man when he and Iron Man became involved in a serial bombing investigation, which were committed by the still-living Brian under their father's mental control. With their help and the aid of Doctor Strange, Brian was restored and reunited with his sister, while Phillip went to prison.Marvel Team-Up #48-51 In time, Jean became one of Spider-Man's staunchest admirers and allies in the NYPD force, who had previously been hostile to him, thanks to the antagonistic editorials of The Daily Bugle's J. Jonah Jameson. Jean was eventually killed by her lover''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' #135 Stan Carter, aka Sin-Eater.The Spectacular Spider-Man #107 After her death, Spider-Man discovered that she had kept a collection of Spider-Man news clippings (a photo of him with the Black Cat was cut to remove the Black Cat from the image). This implied that her feelings towards him were warmer than she generally indicated, leaving Spider-Man even more dejected.The Spectacular Spider-Man #108 Legacy Upon her death, Jean's brother Brian went insane, blaming the NYPD for her death. But before he could commence his attack on them as the Wraith, he was killed by the Scourge of the Underworld.The Amazing Spider-Man #278 Faux Return Later, a new Wraith appears, targeting Mister Negative's criminal syndicate. The new Wraith, Police Captain Yuri Watanabe, was a close friend of Jean and uses a mask fabricated by Mysterio to pose as her.The Amazing Spider-Man #663-664 Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy Jean was one of the deceased resurrected as a clone in the Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy event. During the final fight, she assists Spider-Man and Prowler in stopping the cloned villains from escaping the facility as her body decayed from the Carrion Virus, presumably killing her in the process.The Clone Conspiracy #5 Other versions Spider-Gwen In the Spider-Gwen reality, DeWolff is partnered with Captain Frank Castle on the NYPD's Special Crimes Task Force. Spider-Man Noir Spider-Man Noir: Eyes Without A Face features Federal Agent Jean De Wolfe, who is trying to track down The Crime Master, and is skeptical of Spider-Man's motives in crimefighting. In keeping with the 1930s setting, this version of De Wolfe is male, as a woman could never have joined the police force.Spider-Man Noir: Eyes Without A Face #1-4 Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel continuity, while still tough and unrelenting, her morality is in question, and she is a supporting character in Ultimate Spider-Man. Writer Brian Michael Bendis changed her name to Jeanne De Wolfe. In Captain Jeanne De Wolfe's first appearance she is shown outside a bank being robbed by an impersonator Spider-Man, though her name was written as it was in the regular Marvel Universe (Jean DeWolff). It is this impersonator who killed Captain Stacy, Gwen Stacy's father. Spider-Man arrives and attacks the man, nearly killing the imposter in his rage. However, Spider-Man comes to his senses and instead webs up the imposter and leaves him for the police.Ultimate Spider-Man #31-32 Her next appearance is following a fight between Spider-Man and Gladiator. It is this appearance where the spelling used for this version of the character is introduced (Jeanne DeWolfe). She is the first police officer not to shoot Spider-Man on sight, and orders others in her squad not to arrest him.Ultimate Spider-Man #60 Spider-Man is pleased to have an ally in official law enforcement, and she continues to help him during the "Hobgoblin" and "Warriors" storylines.Ultimate Spider-Man #72-85 However, it is later revealed that Jeanne De Wolfe is employed by Wilson Fisk, aka the Kingpin, as a spy to obtain insider information about the actions of the police, Spider-Man and other superheroes.Ultimate Spider-Man #85 Jeanne De Wolfe was shot and killed by the Punisher. Afterwards Spider-Man was told that she was in Kingpin's employ, and the rumour was that she was the Kingpin's lover. Fisk was later seen mourning her death, indicating this may definitely be true.Ultimate Spider-Man Annual #2 In other media Television * Jean DeWolff appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man voiced by Irene Bedard.Comics Continuum by Rob Allstetter: Tuesday, January 29, 2008 She is Native American and shown to be partnered with Stan Carter - they are uniformed patrol officers sharing a squad car. Unlike Carter, DeWolff doesn't share his enthusiasm for Spider-Man. Originally if the show was to continue, Jean DeWolff and Stan Carter's characters were to change in where DeWolff, who doesn't respect Spider-Man, comes to be a supportive ally and helps him in his missions while Carter, who has enthusiasm for Spider-Man, loses it when he becomes Sin-Eater. However that plan was never made when Marvel canceled the show when Disney bought them. Video games * In the Spider-Man 3 video game, on the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions, DeWolff, now spelled as DeWolfe and voiced by Vanessa Marshall, appears as a detective who enlists Spider-Man to help crack down on gun running and crooked cops, although she also shares information with him about the 'Mad Bomber' case. The nature of these missions tend to include Spidey taking evidence photos for DeWolfe before fighting. The climax of the DeWolfe arc hints at the building friendship between the two, although she gruffly makes it clear that they're not friends. In the Nintendo DS version, she tells Spider-Man about events involving gangs, including the Apocalypse Gang and the Dragon-tail Brotherhood. In this game, DeWolfe is portrayed as an African-American, while in the Nintendo DS version, she is portrayed with long blonde hair. * Jean DeWolff appears in the video game Marvel Heroes voiced by Mary Faber. While investigating the Enforcers, she witnesses them almost killing the hero Speedball. Without thinking or hesitating, Jean kills the Enforcers in self-defense and rescues Speedball. However, Kingpin caught this on camera and bribed Jean to work for him, otherwise he would release the images and it would mean the end of her career as a police officer. Her double life was discovered by befriended reporter Ben Urich (who mentioned it to the other heroes). After they helped defeat Bullseye, Jean had a change of heart and decided to turn herself in. * Jean DeWolff being murdered is referenced in a newspaper in Spider-Man: Edge of Time. * Jean DeWolff appears in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 voiced by Misty Lee. Photographs taken of police computers provide Spider-Man with access to her files on various criminal gang leaders active in New York at this time, including Mister Negative, Hammerhead, and Hood. References External links *A short biography *Jean DeWolff at Marvel.com Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Characters created by Sal Buscema Category:Characters created by Bill Mantlo Category:Fictional French-Americans Category:Fictional captains Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional smokers Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1976